Software development life cycles use continuous integration (CI) and continuous deployment (CD) to reduce the time code changes spend in a production line. Continuous integration automates the process of receiving code changes from a specific source configuration management (SCM) tool, constructing deliverable assemblies with the code changes, and testing the assemblies.